Total Drama Pirates!
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: 20 new campers are dumped on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. With only a host, a chef, and each other as companions. How will most cope? And who will walk the plank? ON HIATUS SORRY GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A or it's characters, plot, or sadistic host.**

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to the ad of Total Drama Pirates!" A sadistic host yelled to the camera.

"If you think you have what it takes to become the next pirate winner who gets lots of booty, then go to our website and get in application form! Send it in with an audition tape and you may become a contestant on a pirate ship! Arg!" On this last word, Chris made his hand to look like a hook and squinted one eye. Then they cut to the next commercial.

OOOOOOO

Name:

Nickname(s):

Unwanted Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Hair color:

Hairstyle:

Eye color:

Skin:

Height:

Weight:

Clothes:

PJ's:

Formal: 

Swimsuit:

Pirate job:

In a relationship:

If yes, who with:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How they act when arrive:

How they act when/if voted off:

Audition Tape:

OOOOOOO

Yes, this takes place on a boat!


	2. Camper List 1

**Girls:**

Chelsea Richey Pyro

Jaelynn Kingston Athlete

Zoe Gaffer Break Dancer

Miki Hatsurune The Excitable and Spicy Otaku

Roxanne Luo Circus Chick

Torianna Haylen Beach Blonde

Abrianna Delegotto Italian Singer

Ariana Adams Gossip Crazed Follower

**Boys:**

Raven Knight (B) Loner

Danzig Nicotero (B) Metal Head Rocker

I need more boys! Sorry if you weren't accepted! A new list coming soon! Oh, some of you were confused about the whole pirate job part on the app, so what it means is basically what job you would have as a pirate. Captain and first mate is not allowed because that is Chris and the mystery host. Any guesses of who it's going to be? It's a previous camper and this person is a girl. Hmm…

SEND MORE BOYS!!! And girls, too, please.


	3. Camper List 2

**Girls:**

Chelsea Richey Pyro

Jaelynn Kingston Athlete

Zoe Gaffer Break Dancer

Miki Hatsurune The Excitable and Spicy Otaku

Roxanne Luo Circus Chick

Torianna Haylen Beach Blonde

Abrianna Delegotto Italian Singer

Ariana Adams Gossip Crazed Follower

Blade Andrews Gamer Girl

Lauren Zachary Crazy Girl with a Kind Heart

**Boys:**

Raven Knight Loner

Danzig Nicotero Metal Head Rocker

Lewis Tratian Nerd

Aaron Gull Ballroom Dancer

I'm good on girls and now, all I need is boys. Please send in boys! The mystery host just got off a plane near the docks. Who is she? Just send in boys to find out! MUAHAHAHA!!


	4. Camper List 3

**Girls:**

Chelsea Richey Pyro

Jaelynn Kingston Athlete

Zoe Gaffer Break Dancer

Miki Hatsurune The Excitable and Spicy Otaku

Roxanne Luo Circus Chick

Torianna Haylen Beach Blonde

Abrianna Delegotto Italian Singer

Ariana Adams Gossip Crazed Follower

Blade Andrews Gamer Girl

Lauren Zachary Crazy Girl with a Kind Heart

**Boys:**

Raven Knight Loner

Danzig Nicotero Metal Head Rocker

Lewis Tratian Nerd

Aaron Gull Ballroom Dancer

Angus Macsuibhne Quiet Boxer

Todd Balgaire Flirty Prankster

AHHHH!!! Send in boys! Puh-LEASE!! You have no idea how desperate I am! I even made my own guy! He won't affect the game, though. Yeah, he's a lame ballroom dancer. I wanted a nice variety, okay!?! Thanks! Send in boys!


	5. Camper List FOUR!

**Girls:**

Chelsea Richey Pyro

Jaelynn Kingston Athlete

Zoe Gaffer Break Dancer

Miki Hatsurune The Excitable and Spicy Otaku

Roxanne Luo Circus Chick

Torianna Haylen Beach Blonde

Abrianna Delegotto Italian Singer

Ariana Adams Gossip Crazed Follower

Blade Andrews Gamer Girl

Lauren Zachary Crazy Girl with a Kind Heart

**Boys:**

Raven Knight Loner

Danzig Nicotero Metal Head Rocker

Lewis Tratian Nerd

Aaron Gull Ballroom Dancer

Angus Macsuibhne Quiet Boxer

Todd Balgaire Flirty Prankster

Todd Mavis Perverted Prankster

Nathan Kidd Cowboy

Milo Bookridge Quiet Know It All

Yes, two perverted/flirty Todds! And two know-it-all/nerds! What drama shall occur? Send in more boys and find out! The mystery hostess has already reached the docks and is staying in a nice hotel. We caught a glimpse of dark-ish hair. The host is NOT a blonde! Ehmigosh! Send in boys! Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeease! I have been reduced to begging! Only one more!


	6. The Friggin' Fifth Camper List!

**Girls:**

Chelsea Richey Pyro

Jaelynn Kingston Athlete

Zoe Gaffer Break Dancer

Miki Hatsurune The Excitable and Spicy Otaku

Roxanne Luo Circus Chick

Torianna Haylen Beach Blonde

Abrianna Delegotto Italian Singer

Ariana Adams Gossip Crazed Follower

Blade Andrews Gamer Girl

Lauren Zachary Crazy Girl with a Kind Heart

**Boys:**

Raven Knight Loner

Danzig Nicotero Metal Head Rocker

Lewis Tratian Nerd

Aaron Gull Ballroom Dancer

Angus Macsuibhne Quiet Boxer

Todd Balgaire Flirty Prankster

Nathan Kidd Cowboy

Milo Bookridge Quiet Know It All

Lance Wrieght Easygoing Jock

Okay! We have everyone we need. You may be saying, "but where is Todd Mavis?" Well the Todds weren't happy about the whole idea of competing for girls and what not *wink, wink*** **so Todd decided to go get a makeover and change completely. Even the name and stereotype. So now that we have everyone, all we have to do is wait on The Amazing Morph to finish the makeover of Todd into a whole new character. So hurry up and send him in so I can make a new chapter. Thank you for all your characters and I hope I won't disappoint you!


	7. Meeting the Campers

**Disclaimer: I own Chris? Really! YEES! Wait? What do you mean it was a joke?**

"Hello, one and all, and welcome to the first episode of Total. Drama! PIRATES!" On each of Chris's words the camera zoomed out a little and the viewers could now tell that Chris was standing on a dock where a large old-fashioned pirate ship was moored.

"We told our contestants that pre-competition, they would stay on a cruise to get to know each other!" Chris snickered, "And here comes the first contestant!"

A small boat came to the dock and a girl in brown sandals, faded jean shorts, and a green tank top. She had long wavy brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Chris thought she looked happy… too happy.

"Lauren! How you doin'?" Chris held up his hand for a hi-five. She smacked it with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Ehmigosh! I am so excited to be here Chris!" She dropped her luggage in a large crate and when to stand on another end of the dock.

"Her comes the next camper! Todd!"

A sneaker stepped onto the dark wood and another followed it. They were attached to a body with khaki pants and a blue tee with white sleeves sticking out. He sees Lauren and decides to walk past Chris.

"Aw, come on people, you walk past ME?" Chris said with fake and real sadness, "No matter, 'cause next up is Blade!"

A petite girl steps off her boat and looks around. She's got black skinny jeans, a light grey sweatshirt, and black leather glovelets. They coordinated with her silver low-tops and silver hoops. She spit out the gum she was chewing onto the boat that took her here.

"Chris, 'sup?" She asked the sadistic host with a nod of her head and walks over to where the first two are standing.

"Miki, coming up!"

"It's okay, Chris! Call me SF-A2!" People gave her odd looks about her nickname but did not seemed moved by the outfit she had on. She was wearing a white tennis dress with a star in the middle of the chest area it had dark royal blue pocket linings in the middle of her stomach. She accessorized with orange and royal blue striped gloves and a pair of royal blue headphones with white star and a white circle.

"Right… just go stand with the others," an impatient Chris told her, "And yes! The next sailor is here! Welcome Tobias!"

A tall boy came off the next dingy and tripped on a piece of the boardwalk. He landed in between SF-A2's legs on his face. He rolled over and yelled as he realized his position. In a flash he was up and blushing. Miki let out a nervous laugh, which turned into hysteric laughter. She thought it was humorous. Tobias wiped his brow. Todd narrowed his eyes at the boy who was stealing his thunder.

"AND," Chris drew the attention away from the teens and back to him, "the next pirate has arrived! Aaron!"

The camera's zoomed in on a boy in black jazz shoes, yellow tee and black shorts. His hair was a shaggy blond mess and his eyes sparkled like sapphires. He smiled and showed off dazzling white teeth, however as he looked around his smile turned into a scowl.

"Umm, where is the large cruise ship? I was ready for dancing! I brought my own shoes and everything!"

"Finally, someone cares that a luxury boat is NOT here!" Chris exclaimed throwing his arms up so they smacked Tobias in the face. He flew backwards and his hand landed on Blade's chest. She promptly smacked him in the face.

"Wow! I think I'm missing all the fun! Hi, I'm Arianna!" A girl wearing a bright pink tank top with a cat on the stomach, a denim miniskirt, grey and white striped leggings, and black ballet flats had arrived unnoticed by the teens that were busy laughing at Tobias. She flipped her wavy light brown and her hazel eyes twinkled as she went to stand next to Aaron.

"Hey! I'm supposed to introduce you!" Chris angrily shouted not happy at all about the chosen teens. He muttered something about not getting to help select them, and moved on, "Here comes Milo!"

"Hello," muttered a boy in a black tee shirt, faded jeans, work boots, and thin-framed glasses. He had short black hair that was spiked and his eyes were a dull bright gray.

He looked down the whole time.

"Right," Chris said bored at the new guy. He couldn't be pleased, "Say ahoy to Torianna Haylen!"

"Tori will be fine, Chris," said the new sailor who was dressed in turquoise board shorts, a white tank top, and black and blue flip-flops. Her dark blonde hair was tinted with light blonde highlights from the sun. Her hair was in a sloppy pony-bun, but she took the bun part out so it was just a ponytail. She glanced around with her turquoise blue eyes and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't really want a cruise. I'm not into that luxury stuff," and with that she walked to the others.

"Well then…" Chris was shocked by this short speech, "I suppose we should just bring in Angus MacSuibhne. Did I say that right?"

"Yes," he replied. He had green eyes and dark brown tousled hair. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt, blue denim jeans, sneakers, a sliver cross around his neck, and silver-rimmed glasses. He nodded at Chris and went to stand near the other teens.

"Okay! Before the rest of the contestants arrive, let's bring out the mystery host. Everyone, welcome Courtney out!" Courtney stepped off the pirate ship and onto the dock. She was wearing her regular clothes, "Her lawyer reminded us that she was the only one whose contract hadn't expired. She refused to be a contestant… soo… here she is as your host!"

"Hello, everyone! Great to be here and not be in the mercy of Chris! Everyone meet the next contestant, Abrianna Delegotto!"

A very tan girl stepped off a small boat with an Italian flag fluttering in the wind. Abri had jet black hair and brown eyes. She was clothed in a black tank top with an Italian flag on it, denim Bermuda shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Hi Chris! Hi Courtney! Hi everyone!" She walked over to the other pirates.

"Hey there, Roxi!" Courtney waved and everyone turned their attention to a girl with long black hair and neon blue bangs. She scanned the crowd with light grey eyes. She had on a red and gold corset with a short black jacket. She had black shorts that ended at mid-thigh and red and gold striped stockings. She wore gold coin earrings, a black ribbon choker with a ruby sun, a gold coin belt, gold bangles on her wrist, a black top hat with a white feather, and black wedges. This attire gave her many odd looks from both the hosts and the contestants. She walked over and stood next to SF-A2.

"Say hello to Danzig Nicotero!" A boy wearing a black King Diamond shirt with a red long sleeve shirt under it, black jeans, and boots stepped onto the dock. He wore a black wrist band with spikes on it, as well. He ran a hand through his scruffy black hair that was dyed red and blinked his hazel eyes.

"Hey Courtney. 'Sup Chris? Where's this big cruise mentioned in the letter?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Obviously not here. Now please go stand by the others."

Danzig complied.

Courtney smiled upon seeing the next contestant had arrived, "Hello Raven Knight!"

A boy with dark red eyes and shaggy black hair walked to the other contestants, but stood a little to the side. He had a tee with a raven on it, a leather jacket, black cargos with chains, and boots.

"Right," Courtney said uneasily, "Please welcome Zoe Gaffer to the show!"

Zoe had a thin black shirt over a white sweater, snow camo baggy pants, and black graffiti tagged shoes.

"Hey everyone!" An olive skinned girl with green eyes with brown flecks, choppy black hair with green streaks interrupted Zoe's entrance. So Zoe walked to the line of teens to make room for the incoming, muscular girl.

"This is Jaelynn," Courtney introduced the new contestant. Jae had on a pink cami with a black tie, a jean miniskirt with black tights, and black and white checkered Vans.

"Sorry I interrupted you Zoe!" She said and went and stood next to the huffy girl.

"Here comes Chelsea Richey!"

Chelsea and dark brown choppy layered hair and her side bangs were died red with yellow tips. Her eyes were so brown you would almost think they were black. She had white DC's with hand-drawn pictures, skinny jeans, and unzipped black hoodie with "Plays with Fire" visible on the back. Underneath that she had a green tank top that says, "If life gives you lemons, keep them. Because, hey, free lemons."

"Nice shirt!" Zoe commented.

"Thanks," Chelsea said and walked over to her.

"Here comes Lewis!"

A boy with neatly cut dark blonde hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes showed up off of a cleaner-looking boat. He wore neatly creased khakis, loafers, and a pale blue and white polo. He almost looked to old to be on the show. He looked around, nodded at the hosts, and walked over to the other sailors.

"How many are left?" Chris whined to Courtney.

"Two more boys and then we're done. Actually make that one more," Courtney replied as a boy with a blonde ponytail and light blue eyes stepped off a boat and onto the dock. He had a cowboy hat, a denim jacket over a wife beater, dirty jeans, and of course, cowboy boots.

"Howdy! I'm Nathan Kidd!" He introduced himself as he shook everyone's hand and stopped.

"Chris!" Courtney squealed after a splash was heard. Everyone's attention had switched back to the hosts. Chris was laughing and Courtney was climbing up a ladder back onto the dock. She was dripping wet.

She glared at the snickering teenagers and Chris, "Wait until my lawyer hears about this!"

"Woah! What happened?" The new boy asked and he blinked his green eyes. This last boy was African-American and had short brown hair. He wore a football jersey with 88 on the back, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"None of you will ever speak of this again!" Courtney yelled as she stormed onto the pirate ship and a slamming door was promptly heard.

"Well," Chris said in-between laughs, "Let's split you guys into teams!

"Chelsea, Lewis, Zoe, Aaron, Miki, Todd, Ariana, Lance, Blade, and Tobias. You guys are the Jolly Rogers! Jaelynn, Roxi, Tori, Abri, Lauren, Rave, Danzig, Angus, Nathan, and Milo. You guys are the Deck Swabbers!"

"Really? You couldn't have picked better names?" A voice from the Deck Swabbers groaned.

"No. No we couldn't have." Chris said, "Now I will assign each of you a job for your team. Jolly Rogers come get your list. Deck Swabbers come get yours."

Both teams grabbed their list and looked it over.

_Jolly Rogers:_

_Captain: Chelsea_

_First Mate: Blade_

_Bo' sun: Lance _

_Look out: Miki/SF-A2_

_Swabby: Lewis_

_Head of boarding party: Ariana_

_Head of cannons: Todd_

_Keeper of the arms: Aaron_

_Sails: Zoe_

_Ropes: Tobias_

**Deck Swabbers:**

**Captain: Nathan**

**First Mate: Roxi**

**Bo' sun: Lauren**

**Look out: Milo**

**Swabby: Raven**

**Head of boarding party: Danzig**

**Head of cannons: Abri**

**Keeper of the arms: Tori**

**Sails: Jae**

**Ropes: Angus**


	8. First Challenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pirates! We met the campers and our mystery host. _Shows Courtney in the water. _Today the campers will face their first challenge. Stay tuned for lots of drama on Total Drama Pirates!

Chris and Courtney are shown in the comfy captain's quarters.

Chris: Let's get this show on the road!

They walk into a large room with hammocks.

Courtney: Wakey wakey!

Chris: Deck swabbers! All hands on deck! Let's move it!

They go into the next room.

Chris: Jolly Rogers. Time to get up!

Courtney: All hands on deck!

Everyone goes to the deck and the sun is barely rising.

Ariana: I need my beauty rest! Chu-ris!

Courtney: Sorry sailors, but it's time for your first challenge!

Chris: No pirate worth his scurvy would dress in clothes not suitable for life at sea.

Lewis: Actually scurvy was a disease cured with citrus fruits such as limes, lemons, oranges, and grapefruits.

Chris: No one cares! Anyway, you will split into partners from your team and choose one person to be the designer and the other person will be the model.

Courtney: You have sixty seconds to split into boy-girl groups of two. Starting… NOW!

The two hosts watched the chaos of boys and girls trying to pick a partner from their team. In the end the partners ended up being:

Jolly Rogers:

Lewis and Blade

Lance and Zoe

Tobias and SF-A2

Todd and Ariana

Aaron and Chelsea

Deck Swabbers:

Raven and Roxanne

Angus and Jaelynn

Milo and Lauren

Nathan and Tori

Danzig and Abrianna

Chris: And to save you the trouble of picking a model and a designer… we picked for you! Raven, Angus, Milo, Tori, Abrianna, Lewis, Zoe, Tobias, Ariana, and Aaron, you have all been selected as the designers. The rest of you are the models. We had the interns unload the clothes for you guys over there. You have fifteen minutes to create the best pirate outfit ever! Go!

The sailors rushed to the piles of clothes and the designers started pulling out shirts, boots, and hats of all kinds. The models stood by the designer's side suggesting items. Soon you could see shirts being pulled on over heads and pants being tugged on over skirts. Shoes were scattered all over the deck with their match on the other side. It was utter chaos.

Courtney: Curse the writers that came up with this challenge.

She ducked to avoid a flying sneaker.

Courtney: I saw that!

Beep! A loud sound indicated the end of the fifteen minutes and the beginning of judging.

The Jolly Rogers were up first.

Lewis and Blade stepped forward.

Blade was dress in a plain white shirt with dark red pants. The pants were tucked into brown boots. She wore a worn leather hat on her head. She did not look happy.

Blade: I feel like Hannah from my game Pirate Zombies.

Lewis: I dressed her in the traditional clothes of a regular pirate. Only pirate captains wore all that extra stuff. This would be easy to work in.

Courtney: I like the historical accuracy. You are going on to the next round.

Lance and Zoe came forward next.

Lance was wearing a blue coat over a white puffy shirt and brown pants. The pants were over black boots.

Chris: Nope. Sorry, but your out.

Zoe: What? We didn't get to justify the outfit at all!

Tobias and Miki came forward. She was the only girl that would pair up with him. Especially since he fell out of his high hammock onto Zoe's mattress half-way below his hammock.

Anyway, Miki was dress in… her regular dress.

Chris: May I ask where the pirate garb is?

Tobias: We didn't get any clothes from the piles because everyone got them before me.

Courtney: Well since you failed to make and outfit you can't go onto the next round.

Todd and Ariana stepped forward. Todd was wearing a large hoopskirt and a black corset.

Ariana: I wanted to make a girl pirate!

Chris: Ha ha ha! Sorry… ha ha… but you… ha… didn't make it through… ha ha ha.

Last from the Jolly Rogers were Aaron and Chelsea. They stepped forward and Aaron was completely proud of his outfit. Chelsea was wearing loose brown pants, a baggy white shirt, brown boots, a red sash, a red belt, and she was holding a fake pistol.

Courtney: This outfit is fantastic Aaron! You are representing the Jolly Rogers with Lewis and Blade in the next round. Let's move on to the Deck Swabbers!

Raven and Roxanne came forward. Roxi came forward and did not look happy. This week she had hot pink bangs. Raven had dressed her in a black shirt, white pants, black boots, and a black hat with a white feather.

Chris: There's something about it that… I don't like.

Courtney: I would've let you through, but Chris is the host. I'm just the underpaid co-host.

Raven shrugged and let Angus and Jaelynn step forward. Jaelynn was wearing a black coat with gold buttons, a white shirt, brown pants, black boots with gold buckles, and a blue hat with a black feather.

Chris: The gold is a nice touch. I like it. You're through.

They high-fived each other and went to stand near the other people who made it through.

Courtney: Booker and Lauren please come forward.

Lauren struck a pose to show off her outfit exactly like Lewis and Blade's except with blue pants.

Milo: I thought just like Lewis and made her look historically accurate.

Courtney: I suppose it's only fair that we let you into the next round. Next!

Nathan and Tori stepped towards the hosts and neither of them were wearing anything pirate-y.

Nathan: We couldn't agree on an outfit.

Tori: I'm the designer! You weren't supposed to agree!

Nathan: I'm the captain! You're supposed to follow my orders.

Tori: I don't think that applies here.

Courtney: Okay! Please! Break it up! We have one more group to judge before we go on to the next round.

Abri shoved Danzig forward. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, a black coat, and a red hat.

Chris: Well I wouldn't let you through, but since we need five people for the next round… you're through.

Courtney: You guys are going to have to climb to the top of this mast on this ladder. With you're pirate clothes on. Then slide down this rope and run to cross the finish line.

Chris: On your marks… get set… GO!

The models from each group rushed to the top of the mast. Lauren made it halfway up the ladder when she fell off into a net held by interns. The four remaining people made it to the top, but Chelsea lost her balance and fell next. The three remaining contestants were running to the finish line. Danzig tripped on the long legs of his pants and fell down. Blade crossed the finish line at the same time as Jaelynn.

Courtney: Time for a tiebreaker!

The two girls panted. They groaned when the "T" word was spoken.

Chris: You two will now work with your partner to complete a quiz about pirates. You will have five minutes to answer these questions. Here are your papers and here is a pen for each partner. Your time starts now.

Each group was writing rapidly, but after thirty seconds Lewis was able to shout, "Done!" Chris took their paper and started to grade it.

Chris: Lewis and Blade got every question right! Jaelynn and Angus, you can either give up or you can finish your test in hopes of a tiebreaker.

Jaelynn: There's no way I know this stuff! We give up.

The Jolly Rogers cheered.

Courtney: Meet Chris and me tonight on deck for a mutiny ceremony. Oh, and one more thing. All of you need to come get a map. If yours has the black spot you will be in trouble tonight. Don't let anyone know what is on your paper. If you tell, you will be eliminated immediately. You can all go and eat lunch now. I think it is fish sticks and hardtack.

Chris: Heh heh, enjoy!

OoOoO

**Yay! It's done. I just need each of you to turn in your votes. You will learn about the black spot later. Please PM me with your vote and once I get all ten from the DECK SWABBERS ONLY, I will put it up. Feel free to review with your confessionals. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Mutiny Ceremony 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pirates! We let the contestants dress each other! In the end the Jolly Rogers were victorious and the Deck Swabbers were sent to Davy Jone's Locker! Okay, just kidding, but today they have to send one of their own to walk the plank. Who is going to be the first eliminated? What is the black spot? Why does Courtney keep stealing my hair gel? Find out (or maybe not) on this episode of Total. Drama. Pirates!

Oo Theme Song oO

The Deck Swabbers are all sitting on deck some on barrels, some on the ground, and a few hanging from the rigging (Roxanne).

Chris: The votes have been cast. If you do not get a gold coin, you are eliminated. And you can't come back. EVER.

The contestants gasped.

Chris: If I call your name, think fast! Roxanne, Tori, Abri, Raven, Nathan, Milo. You guys are safe.

At each name he threw a coin at each of the contestants. Not to… at.

Nathan: These coins are made of chocolate.

The sailors that were safe peeled off the shiny wrapper and a rich dark chocolate was underneath.

Chris: Four people are left; Danzig, Angus, Lauren, and Jaelynn.

*Confessional Jaelynn: I knew they were going to vote me off. Seriously though if you saw what was on that test…

Chris: Lauren and Danzig, please stand up. You are safe now sit down again!

*Confessional Danzig: Really? Really now?

Chris: Now, because I like suspense, I'm going to reveal the secrets of the black spot! Please take out your treasure maps!

The contestants do so and reveal their maps to everyone else. No one's has the black spot.

Chris: Yeah, I lied. Anyway, if you get the second highest amount of votes, then you automatically have the black spot. Heh, heh, heh. Jaelynn. Angus. There is one chocolate coin left. Who's it gonna be? Find out after this commercial break!

The contestants groan.

Chris: Just kidding! Jaelynn come get your coin. Angus, walk the plank!

Angus goes over to Jaelynn and gives her a hug and then walks over to the piece of wood that hangs off the ship. He walks to the end and sees a boat a few meters away from where he is supposed to land. He gets ready to dive, but then the flimsy board breaks and he plummets into the waves.

Chris: What will the next challenge be? What relationships will form? Find out next time on Total Drama Pirates!

**Okay so I changed the pirate job list a little. Here's the new one:**

**Jolly Rogers:**

**Captain: Chelsea**

**First Mate: Blade**

**Master of Arms: Aaron**

**Gunner: Todd**

**Bo'sun: Lance**

**Carpenter: Ariana**

**Surgeon: Lewis**

**Cooper: Tobias**

**Sailmaker: Zoe**

**Cook: Miki/SF-A2**

**Deck Swabbers:**

**Captain: Nathan**

**First Mate: Roxi**

**Master of Arms: Tori**

**Gunner: Danzig**

**Bo'sun: Lauren**

**Carpenter: Milo**

**Surgeon: Abri**

**Cooper: Raven**

**Sailmaker: Jae**

**Cook: Angus**

**If you have any questions about your new role please ask. Oh yeah, since the Swabbers lost their cook, they have to eat Chef's food now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Second Challenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jolly Rogers:**

**Captain: Chelsea**

**First Mate: Blade**

**Master of Arms: Aaron**

**Gunner: Todd**

**Bo'sun: Lance**

**Carpenter: Ariana**

**Surgeon: Lewis**

**Cooper: Tobias**

**Sailmaker: Zoe**

**Cook: Miki/SF-A2**

**Deck Swabbers:**

**Captain: Nathan**

**First Mate: Roxi**

**Master of Arms: Tori**

**Gunner: Danzig**

**Bo'sun: Lauren**

**Carpenter: Milo**

**Surgeon: Abri**

**Cooper: Raven**

**Sailmaker: Jae**

Coutney: Last time on Total Drama Pirates, the Deck Swabbers were sent to the mutiny ceremony. In the end, Angus had to walk the plank. Jaelynn, having the second highest amount of votes was given the black spot, meaning that she will have a disadvantage in the next challenge.

Chris: But, enough recap; let's get this episode of Total Drama Pirates on the road!

Oo Theme Song oO

Both teams are in the mess hall. The deck swabbers are eating hard tack, the traditional food of a pirate. The Jolly Rogers are eating slightly burnt toast covered in hot sauce.

Danzig: How am I supposed to eat this thing?

He slams his roll onto the table making the wood splinter and the bread itself stay the same.

Aaron: I can't believe this!

Ariana: What?

Aaron: I got dirt on my shoes! Now they'll never be as pretty as you.

Ariana giggled and Todd shot Aaron a dirty look. Chris and Courtney soon entered, however, and made the sailors "shut the hell up".

Courtney was holding four pieces of paper.

Chris: This week's challenge is going to be a scavenger hunt!

Blade: We're not five!

Courtney: We knew someone would say that; so we turned into a game of find the treasure first. Nathan, you're captain of the Deck Swabbers so here's you're first clue. Roxi, you're first mate, so you're main job is to help the captain navigate. Here's a map of the ship and surrounding islands.

Chris: Chelsea and Blade, come get your stuff.

Oo Goes to Deck Swabbers, sitting in a huddle oO

Nathan: Here's the clue, "Arg! Here be the first and easiest clue! Ye would never enter this place on the ship if ye favor yer life!"

Roxi: Just by looking at the map, I can narrow it down to a few places.

Chris shoves his way into the center.

Chris: Didn't think we'd let you forget about the black spot, Jaelynn, did you? Here's your disadvantage.

He held up a shoebox and gave it to her. When she opened it she gasped and removed the contents.

Oo Goes to Jolly Rogers oO

Chelsea read the clue out loud.

Blade: Well, on this map, the places on the ship include: Chef's Galley, the Brig, and the bow.

Chelsea: then let's split up into groups of three and one group of four.

Oo Goes to Deck Swabbers oO

Jae: No way am I replacing my Vans with those hideous things!

Nathan: Hey!

Jaelynn held up a pair of cowboy boots.

Chris: Well, too bad. If you don't, you get eliminated!

Jaelynn shoved the extremely big shoes onto her feet.

Roxi: Anyway, I think we should go to the bow first.

Nathan: Sounds good.

Tori: This is going to be interesting

The team ran towards the front of the ship, with Jaelynn walking awkwardly behind them.

*Confessional Jaelynn: These boots are way to big! I can hardly walk!

Oo Goes to the Bow with Miki, Zoe, and Aaron oO

Zoe: I'm not climbing onto that thing.

Aaron: I'm not risking it either!

They both turned towards Miki.

Miki: I will go for my team!

Aaron: Spoken like a true poet.

Miki: Novelist, novelist!

She then burst out laughing after she said this.

Zoe: Just climb!

Miki hopped onto the piece of wood and started to shimmy along it, going all the way to the edge and back. When she hopped back onto the deck the entire Deck Swabber team was there.

Miki: Nothing there!

Oo Goes to Chelsea, Ariana, Blade, and Todd in the dark brig oO

Ariana: AHHHHH! Was that a rat?

Todd: Don't worry. I'll protect you.

Todd wrapped his arm around her waist, but she pulled it off. Chelsea then lit a lighter and flooded the room with light.

Blade: This place is sick!

Chelsea high-fived Blade and they went to look for another clue.

Oo Goes to Tobias, Lance, and Lewis in the Galley oO

Chef wasn't there, fortunately for them, and they were able to look around.

Tobias was looking in the pantry: Not in here!

Lance was looking in a cabinet: All clear in here, except for a few cobwebs.

Lewis rolled his eyes: You guys are looking in the obvious places! Knowing the producers and Chris, if it was in here, it would obviously be here.

He then proceeded to lift the lid off of one of two pots. The three boys peered inside at a piece of paper attached to a coconut.

They took the strange object out and went to meet up with their team.

Oo Goes to Chef entering the galley oO

Chef: What the?

The deck swabbers were pulling a coconut out of his favorite pot.

Chef: What are you weasels doing in here?

No one spoke, but instead they all ran out of the room and onto the deck, only to see the Jolly Rogers lowering a rowboat.

Abri: The paper reads, "This tropical fruit should lead you to the next clue."

Milo: It obviously leads to Coconut Island.

Nathan: To Coconut Island!

Oo Goes to Jolly Rogers in a rowboat oO

Chelsea: Good call on Coconut Island, Zoe.

Zoe: It was pretty obvious.

Tobias: Land ho!

Ariana: Who are you calling a ho?

She punched him the guts.

They pulled their boat ashore and started to search the island… well actually it was a small amount of sand with one coconut tree.

Lance started to climb the tree.

Lance: There are two coconuts up here! They look fake! Let's break 'em open!

He threw the two coconuts down and one hit Tobias on the head and cracked open. Tobias fell on top of Blade, who shoved him off and stood up.

Chelsea had already picked up the slip of paper from inside the coconut.

Chelsea: It says, "The final resting place of the treasure is hidden amongst Chris's most prized possessions."

Everyone at once said, "His hair gel!"

Oo Deck Swabbers oO

On their way out to the island they passed the boat of the Jolly Rogers.

Nathan: Let's move it! We're losing!

They finally reached the island and started searching.

Raven picked up a fake coconut and broke it open.

Raven: Found it.

Nathan read the clue out loud and everyone knew to look in the hair gel closet. So, they started to row back. When they climbed onto the deck they saw the Jolly Rogers with a large treasure chest.

*Confession Tori: Great, we lost again!

Chris: Deck Swabbers this was not an elimination challenge, so lucky for you everyone gets to stay another day. Jaelynn, you can take your boots off now. Jolly Rogers, you may open the chest.

They all gasped when they saw the ten prizes inside.

Ariana: I call the Teen Scene Magazine!

*Confession Ariana: I am so glad I got to the magazine first!

Blade: What's this?

She pulled out a cell phone.

Chris: A phone call home.

Blade: I'll take it!

Aaron pulled out a mini toilet.

Chris: That, my man, is the key to your own private bathroom!

Aaron: Sweet!

Chelsea pulled out a shiny whistle.

Chris: That will help you in the next challenge.

Chelsea: I suppose extra help is always appreciated!

Lewis pulled out a wad of bills.

Lewis: Cash? Five hundred dollars? Thank you very much!

Tobias tried to pull out a fake piece of pie that was wedged between two other items. When he finally pulled it free he landed on his back with his head in the lap of Blade.

Blade: I have a boyfriend!

She then punched him in the nose.

Chris: Tobias, I suppose you get the food pass. It means you get eat the same stuff Courtney and I eat.

Miki pulled out a box that said Super Fantastical Mystery Prize in colorful letters.

Miki: I want this!

Chris: Okay, open it up.

She opened it and pulled out a fortune cookie. She broke it open and read the message. She burst out laughing hysterically.

SF-A2: It says, "If you are still hungry, have another cookie."

Chris: Okay. Lance, I see you got the immunity chocolate coin.

Lance: Is that what this is? I mean… of course! I might need it later!

Zoe: Does that mean I get these island get away tickets?

Chris: Yup! Redeem them tonight with a friend from home.

Todd: That means I'm stuck with this lame hat!

He pulled out the last item, which was pirate hat.

Chris: Well there you go. Enjoy your rewards!

Oo Time skip and goes to Todd sitting in the crows nest oO

Todd: I can't believe I got this stupid hat.

A slip of paper falls out and he starts to read it.

Todd: Oh, yes this is good! I am so glad I got this hat.

He puts it on his head and looks at the camera.

Todd: A pirate's life for me!

**What was on the paper? What relationships are starting to form? Who will go home next time? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Pirates!**


	11. Third Challenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jolly Rogers:**

**Captain: Chelsea**

**First Mate: Blade**

**Master of Arms: Aaron**

**Gunner: Todd**

**Bo'sun: Lance**

**Carpenter: Ariana**

**Surgeon: Lewis**

**Cooper: Tobias**

**Sailmaker: Zoe**

**Cook: Miki/SF-A2**

**Deck Swabbers:**

**Captain: Nathan**

**First Mate: Roxi**

**Master of Arms: Tori**

**Gunner: Danzig**

**Bo'sun: Lauren**

**Carpenter: Milo**

**Surgeon: Abri**

**Cooper: Raven**

**Sailmaker: Jae**

Coutney: Last time on Total Drama Pirates, we had a reward challenge and the Jolly Rogers pulled ahead…

Chris (interrupting her): Again! Some of the prizes were good, some bad, and some just plain… odd. Will the Deck Swabbers be forced to swab the deck again? Will the Jolly Rogers remain jolly?

Courtney: I thought we decided to take that out of the script.

Chris chuckles nervously and quickly says: !

**-Theme Song-**

Chef: All hands on deck!

**Jolly Rogers:**

Blade: Why couldn't he have let us have a couple hours of sleep?

Tobias: Well, actually it's noon.

Blade shot him a look as if to say shut-up-or-I'll-unleash-all-hell-onto-you.

Aaron: Maybe if we all slept like our bodies like us to then _some _of us wouldn't be cranky.

Ariana: That's right! My body needs lots of beauty rest! Plus, I wouldn't be able to _live _with bags under my eyes.

Blade: Are you implying I didn't sleep at all last night?

Todd: How could've you with me there the whole time?

Blade glared at him with the same scary, evil look she had given Tobias.

Zoe: Well you know you were playing videogames on your handheld with Chelsea and I.

All three girls sighed as if remembering a fond memory from childhood.

**Deck Swabbers:**

Danzig: Do you think sleeping in late has anything to do with the challenge?

Lauren: Woah. You could be right. Then again you might be wrong… definitely one or the other!

Roxi jumped from her hammock that she moved so it hung from the ceiling and was higher than everyone.

Roxi: Duh.

Nathan: Crew! Let's head out!

Abri: We aren't dressed yet.

Tori: Very good point.

Jae: We should work extra hard today!

Raven is already dressed and starts heading up the stairs. The rest of the team realizes chef had called for them a few minutes ago.

**Time Skip:**

Chris: Welcome to your next challenge!

The sailors looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary on the ship.

Chris: Is exactly what I'll say when we reach the location of the challenge. So let's move out!

**Time Skip:**

Chris: Welcome to your next challenge.

This time when everyone looked around they saw a dunk tank decorated with cheap pirate stuff. The water within didn't look very appealing either.

Courtney: Each person from a team will be partnered with another person from the opposing team.

Danzig: But we have one less person.

Courtney: Let me finish. I was getting to that. One person from the Jolly Rogers must volunteer to sit out. You might not want to though because you automatically become up for elimination no matter which team wins or loses. Even if you won immunity.

Chris: By the way, the Deck Swabbers get to pick the unlucky soul. Heh!

The Deck Swabbers huddled up and started whispering about which team member they would want to send home if they win. When they emerged Nathan, being the captain, stepped forward.

Nathan: We have decided to have Chelsea sit out.

Oo Confessional, Chelsea: Of course. I'm the captain and that's why they want me out.

Oo Confessional, Miki: All must fear me and my mad ball-throwing skills!

Chris: This is mainly about smarts and skill.

Courtney: But we only have a small amount of time before commercial so…

Chris: Let's gets cracka-lackin!

Courtney: Must you interrupt me all the time?

Chris: Yes.

Courtney: My lawyers told you that one condition of me coming back is that we have the same camera-time.

Oo Confessional, Lewis: Is it just me or do the producers like pair challenges?

Chris: ANYWAY! The first pair up will be Jaelynn and Lance. Lance your on the tank first.

Courtney, forgetting the argument: Jae, you will have to answer three trivia questions or list three things. Each one you get right, you get a ball then you aim at your partner and toss.

Chris: List three pirate stereotypes.

Jae: Umm, let's see. One is the word 'Arg', I think another is pet parrots, and maybe eye patches?

Courtney: You got the first two are right so here's two balls.

Jae threw the first one and missed. The second one hit the target exactly and Lance fell into the dirty water.

Chris: Switch-a-roo time!

Courtney: You weren't as annoying the first few seasons.

Chris: Lance, you must name one stereotype left out by Jae.

Lance: I don't know, buried treasure?

Courtney: Yep! Now what made people think that?

Lance: Some pirate, I guess.

Chris: Correct!

Courtney: That wasn't an answer we'd accept, Chris.

Chris: Why? It's right!

Courtney rolled her eyes and handed the teenager a second ball: Now name my favorite fictional pirate!

Blade: Is it Captain John Jaynes from Sea Dogs? I know a cheat to make him do the chicken dance!

Lance: I don't know.

Courtney: That would be wrong. I enjoy Anne Bonney.

Lewis: She's not fictional.

Chris: I'm sure somewhere in an alternate universe she is. I'm sure in that twisted world we would all be poorly drawn cartoon characters.

Courtney: You're a lunatic. Anyway, Lance, throw your balls.

Todd could be heard giggling in the background, but someone shushed him. Lance threw the first one and hit dead on. As soon as Jae was settled again, Lance threw the last one and hit again.

**Time Skip:**

Chris: It's down to the last pair. Blade and Danzig. Three balls each. The Deck Swabbers are ahead by one. Who will succeed? Danzig had thrown his share and missed. Unfortunatly for us.

**Black and white flashback:**

Danzig: This game is rigged!

He goes over to Courtney.

Danzig: May I borrow your lawyers?

Courtney looks over at Chris. He has a scared look on his face.

Courtney: Of course!

**End Flashback.**

Chris: Blade you have to make two hits to win for your team. Easy, right?

Blade, sleepily: What? Oh, right the balls.

She throws the first one and it goes a couple inches infront of her.

Blade: My bad, I'm just a little tired.

She tosses the second ball and it hits the side of the target making Danzig fall in. Once the boy had climbed back onto the flimsy seat, Blade tossed the last one and fell onto the ground in slumber. The ball flew with speed at hit Danzig in the stomache. He doubled over in pain and fell in.

Chris: I suppose that counts as a dunk.

Deck Swabbers: WHAT?

**Time Skip:**

Chris: I have nine sailors, but only eight of them will get the booty. The first four people who are safe are… Lauren, Milo, Roxi, and Nathan. Figures, the four people with perfect shots.

He tosses the chocolate coins to the four people mentioned.

Chris: The next pirates are… Raven, Abri, and Tori.

He throws the coins leaving two very nervous people.

Chris: Down to Jae and Danzig. Danzig, you lost to a girl that was half asleep. Pretty lame, dude. Jae, I don't know why people want you gone….

Courtney: The last treasure piece goes to…

Chris and Courtney: Jae!

They toss the coin to her and Danzig stands up angrily.

Danzig: I just want to let you guys know how pissed I am!

Chris: Except there's no time! So off the plank with ye!

Danzig jumped off the plank and swam to the awaiting boat.

Courtney: You saw it here folks! Budding relationships-

Her voice lowers to a whisper: Not really, but that's what they told me to say…

Chris: Alliances!

Courtney, whispering: Not really, but that's the problems with scripts.

Chris: Who will go home next? What relationships will form? Why am I asking questions you might be asking? All will be revealed on the next episode!

**Any ideas for a challenge? How about what was in the hat? When do people start making out? Any guesses? Feel free to answer these questions in a review.**

**Me: Th-th-th-th-That's all folks!**

**Chris: You might want to do something with that stutter.**

**Courtney: It was pretend!**

**Me: Sh-sh-she's right!**

**Both look at me blankly.**

**Me: I'll be quiet now…**


	12. Scavenger Hunt Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jolly Rogers:**

**Captain: Chelsea**

**First Mate: Blade**

**Master of Arms: Aaron**

**Gunner: Todd**

**Bo'sun: Lance**

**Carpenter: Ariana**

**Surgeon: Lewis**

**Cooper: Tobias**

**Sailmaker: Zoe**

**Cook: Miki/SF-A2**

**Deck Swabbers:**

**Captain: Nathan**

**First Mate: Roxi**

**Master of Arms: Tori**

**Bo'sun: Lauren**

**Carpenter: Milo**

**Surgeon: Abri**

**Cooper: Raven**

**Sailmaker: Jae**

Coutney: Last time on Total Drama Pirates, yet again the Deck Swabbers had to send someone home, and they had to let Danzig leave the ship.

Chris: Will they ever pull ahead?

Courtney: Well, mathematically…

Chris: Will Courtney ever learn the definition of rhetorical?

Courtney: What's that supposed to mean?

Chris: Nothing at all!

Courtney glares at him.

Chris: Theme music!

The camera cuts and the theme song begins.

OoOoO

**With the Jolly Rogers:**

Todd, whispering: Hey, Aaron. Are you awake?

Aaron, sleepily: I am now.

Todd: Follow me.

He gets up and starts to creep out of the cabin even though he remains in his dark blue cotton pajamas. Aaron reluctantly followed him out of the boys' room for the Jolly Rogers. Aaron also had no shirt, but his pants were yellow and white.

The two boys went up to the crow's nest and Todd pulled out his hidden hat.

Aaron: You wanted to show me your pirate hat?

He raised an eyebrow at the flirtatious boy.

Todd: No, I hid what was _in _the hat.

He pulled out a list. Aaron just raised an eyebrow.

Todd: Don't you see this list is gold!

Aaron: I can't even see the title, brainiac.

Todd: It says, "Ways to annoy Chris"

Todd smiled just knowing what was on the list. When Aaron heard the title he snatched the list and read it. His eyes widened and he in turn started to smile.

Todd: I can't pull these all off without someone else…

Aaron: Say no more, I'm in! We should get back to the bunks before the other guys wake up.

They scurried back down to the deck in the dark. As they crept back towards the stairwell, they crashed into a figure.

Todd: What the..?

Voice: Woops sorry!

Aaron: Who are you?

Voice: Oh! I'm Cassie Junsu! But, you're not supposed to know I'm here.

Aaron: Okaaay, well, I suppose we won't say anything.

Todd: Yeah sure.

Cassie: Thanks!

And with that, she took off.

Todd: Do you think she was hot?

OoOoO

Chris: Hey! Get up! Now!

Courtney: Please.

OoOoO

**With the Jolly Rogers (Girls):**

Chelsea: Today we are going to watch the Deck Swabbers crash and burn!

Ariana: But then, who will swab the decks?

Blade finished getting dressed and she looked a lot more awake than the last challenge.

Miki: I found a bug! He was crawling in my hammock!

Zoe: Cool..?

**(Boys):**

Todd: Start at number one, Aaron?

Aaron: Sounds good.

Lance: What are you guys talking about?

Todd/Aaron: Nothing!

Lance just shrugged and turned away.

Tobias: Hey I found this hole in the wall! I wonder what's on the other side.

He put his eye to the hole and in a second the guys could all hear Zoe shouting, "They guys are peeping!" and Tobias withdrew from the wall with his hand up to his eye. He had been poked.

Lewis: You kind of walked into that one, dude.

**With the Deck Swabbers (Boys):**

Raven was up and dressed before anybody else in the room. He was reading a book.

Milo was next to rise.

Milo: What are you reading?

Raven held up the book cover, and continued reading.

Nathan: I think today's going to be the day we win a challenge!

Raven: Why?

Nathan opened his mouth, but didn't have an answer.

Milo: We lost two guys already. It'd only be fair we vote a girl this time.

Nathan: You say that like you know we'll lose.

**(Girls):**

Tori: So, Abri, what got you into singing?

Abri: I'm not sure. I guess it was just my calling. So I grew up doing it.

Tori: I get what you mean that happened to me and surfing. Well, any beach sport really.

Roxi: I grew up learning to succeed!

Lauren: Is that a learnable subject?

OoOoO

Courtney: Today is a challenge based off of you guys! You'll each get piece of paper with eighteen questions.

Chris: One question per sailor. Well, the ones left anyway. So I hope you pay attention because here it is:

What pirate job did Chelsea ask for?

What pirate job did Blade get?

What kind of dance does Aaron do?

Which prize did Todd get in the reward challenge?

Name one of Lance's likes.

Name Ariana's unwanted nickname.

What color hair does Lewis have?

Which boy got in trouble for peeping this chapter?

What is Zoe's hobby?

What job did Miki get?

Does Nathan wear a hat?

What did Roxi grow up learning?

Where does Tori like to hang out?

What color is Lauren's shirt?

What is Milo's specific stereotype?

Where is Abri from?

Does Raven want a relationship?

Did Jae talk this episode?

Todd: Hey, Chris!

Chris: What!

Todd: Can I borrow some hair gel?

Aaron: Me too!

Chris: No…

Aaron slipped an unknown amount of money into his pocket.

Chris: I'll be right back.

OoOoO

Everyone is still working on the quiz when Chris comes back. His face is red and he looks on the verge of tears.

Chris: WHO STOLE MY HAIR GEL!

The camera cuts.

**Send in the question form with answers in a PM or review. It's a fun scavenger hunt for you guys. I thought I'd let you get involved! Your team may win because of you! So send in your forms!**


	13. Important Message

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, but sadly an announcement. I am temporarily putting this story on hiatus so I can try my hand at a Hunger Games quarter quell. If you want, you can send in an app for that. I will probably switch back and forth between both stories, but with school and everything, it's just really hard.


End file.
